<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better With Time by gwaine_loves_apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066204">Better With Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaine_loves_apples/pseuds/gwaine_loves_apples'>gwaine_loves_apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaine_loves_apples/pseuds/gwaine_loves_apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot has known peace for many years, all thanks to its brave King and Court Sorcerer.<br/>As he gets ready one morning, Arthur realizes that he isn't built like he used to be. Luckily, Merlin is on the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better With Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur ran a hand over his beard and let out a deep sigh as he finished dressing. Did he use the last hole in his belt yesterday? While trying to fasten it he noticed that the last three holes were irregular compared to the rest, as if the leather was punctured by a knife rather than with a proper tool. Despite what these homemade holes meant, a small smile spread across his lips as he ran his thumb over them. </p><p>“So our royal highness can dress himself after all!” Merlin cheered as he bounded into the chamber carrying a rather full tray of food for breakfast.  He had already had a meeting with the Druids this morning even though the sun had barely had a chance to rise. The Druid people woke up at dawn, and got to business rather quickly, unfortunately. </p><p>“Merlin-” Arthur turned around, ready to defend his pride. </p><p>“At this point I just thought you didn’t know how,” Merlin grinned as he set down the tray and strode over to the king. </p><p>“Maybe I’ve never had the chance to prove that I do.”</p><p>Merlin responded by reaching out and straightening Arthur’s jacket with his strong, yet surprisingly deft hands. After all these years, they still took time to dress each other in the morning. Whenever there weren't meetings scheduled at godless times, that is.</p><p>“Don’t you worry yourself over that belt,” he said in a much softer tone. Ah. So he had noticed Arthurs embarrassed glance as he entered the room. “We aren’t the teenagers we used to be.”</p><p>“I’m the king. I can’t let my strength slip. I can’t get <em> soft. </em>” He said soft as if it was a filthy word. </p><p>“You’re stronger than you’ve ever been, and you should be proud that we are in a peaceful enough time to enjoy a feast every now and then.” It was true, just a week ago after a grueling day of training, Arthur still had enough strength to pick up a teasing Merlin and throw him over his shoulder with very little effort. And celebrations did seem to come more frequently nowadays.</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” Despite his best efforts, the plethora of food he shoved at Merlin never seemed to affect his slender frame. </p><p>“Trust me, time affects us all,” Merlin glanced in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. It was steadily growing silvery white on the sides of his temples. Arthur grabbed his hands and pulled them in close to his chest.</p><p>“I like your hair, it makes you look wise.” He leaned in and gently kissed Merlin’s temple. “And maybe one day, you’ll more than just look it,” Arthur gently teased. Merlin chuckled and rolled his eyes. Catching Arthur’s gaze, the laughing lines around his eyes melted into something softer, more loving. </p><p>“Arthur, to this day, you are the most beautiful man that I have ever laid eyes on.”</p><p>Kisses between the two no longer needed to be initiated, they just fell into each other with ease. The fiery passion they used to have when they were younger now had reduced into something much richer, into a warmer and lasting love. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's broad back a little tighter, pulling his body closer to his own. He would never get used to kissing Merlin, running his hands over his body never ceased to awaken his senses. Merlin made him forget his age so quickly. Arthur pulled back from Merlin’s lips ever so slightly, and gently slid his palm from Merlin’s cheek to his neck.</p><p>“Come to bed with me,” his voice a bit deeper than usual. He resumed his kisses before Merlin even had a chance to answer. Merlin’s lips spread into a smile and practically laughed into Arthur’s mouth.</p><p>“Arthur, We are going to be late.” Merlin couldn’t help but giggle and squirm in Arthur’s arms as he started pecking kisses all over his cheeks and neck. </p><p>“-Whatever it is, cancel it-” Arthur stated in between kisses. Merlin just laughed and magicked the chamber door closed as Arthur pushed him backwards until they reached their bed. As long as Merlin was in his future, Arthur wouldn’t mind getting older at all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>